


Awkward

by Avalon_Dragon



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Dragon/pseuds/Avalon_Dragon
Summary: Modeling for magazine covers meant different concepts with different poses. One pose in particular made Yunho more uncomfortable than usual.





	Awkward

Not that Yunho would ever admit it out loud, but he found the Anan photo shoot they did after their military service very awkward.

It wasn’t the concept of the shoot.

He was very aware of the nature of the shoots they would do for Anan. It wasn’t their first and it wouldn’t be their last. He loved the opportunity of being on the cover of Anan, first of the many magazines they were scheduled to be featured on as they resume their group activities. He had been looking forward to return to Japan as the duo Tohoshinki, and wasn’t bothered one bit by the prospect of an intimate photo shoot.

It wasn’t the environment of the shoot.

The photographer and crew were an absolute pleasure to work with. There were old faces they had worked with in the past, as well as new staff members they have never seen before. Each and every single person on location worked hard to make them feel welcome and ensure a smooth shoot. He was also a professional, who has been in the industry for over 10 years, he wouldn’t be bothered even if he had to work with complete strangers or unprofessional crew.

If he could pinpoint one specific reason why he felt awkward during the photo shoot then he would have to say it was the young man embracing him, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his arm tighter than he usually did.

It wasn’t the most intimate pose or shoot they had done together, not by a long shot (after all the infamous Shilla booklet did exist). But it was the first intimate photo shoot after they were released from military duties and apparently, Yunho was out of practice.

He didn’t feel that awkward when it was his turn to face the camera. He easily slung one arm over Changmin’s shoulder, stepped close so their bodies almost touch and trying various looks and angles. But as Changmin’s breath ghosted by his neck while the younger man tried different poses and expressions, he couldn’t help but tensing slightly every time Changmin moved.  
He was grateful he wasn’t facing the camera or the rest of the crew.

“Okay, cut! That’s perfect.” He heard the photographer said, and ]felt all the tension leaving his body in a rush of exhaled breath as Changmin released him from his hold.

The crew broke out in cheers and clapped for their hard work, a long standing tradition that made it easier for him to put on a smile even as he saw Changmin staring at him thoughtfully. He won’t be surprised if the younger man noticed his strange behavior.

He ignored it and turned to the rest of the room, joining in the chorus of claps and bowing, “Thank you, good work everyone!”

Following that was a rush of motion and movements done with Yunho’s usual single-mindedness he completely forgot about feeling awkward. He spoke with with the photographer, reviewed the pictures that was taken through the monitor, thanked the staff and made small talks with various crews, before finally ducking into the dressing room to change to their normal clothes.

Changmin was strangely quiet throughout the whole thing, even through the ride back to the apartment they still shared. Not that it was unusual, Changmin was the calmer of the two and was usually quiet, but Yunho knew the young man well enough to know the difference between Changmin-is-just-being-Changmin quiet and the kind of quiet that meant he was contemplating something very serious (and would probably want to discuss it later).

He hoped he could duck into his bedroom the moment he got home, but that plan was dashed when Changmin said quietly just as they entered the door, “Hyung, can I ask you something?”

Hoping he wouldn’t regret allowing the conversation to happen, he answered the question with a smile, “Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Were you, by any chance, uncomfortable during the photoshoot?” Changmin asked tentatively as he took off his shoes by the door, like he was afraid to offend Yunho with his question.

Knowing that it would be better just to be honest, Yunho sighed as he put his own shoes in the cabinet. “That obvious, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say it was obvious, at least I don’t think it was obvious to everyone else, but it felt like you were more tense than usual.”

“Sorry about that, I’m not sure why either, it’s not like we have never hugged before.” He chuckled awkwardly. “It’s just…”

“Awkward.” Changmin finished.  
“It certainly felt that way.” He agreed, walking away from their doorway toward the living room.

“Yeah, I felt that too. That’s why I leaned the other way a little bit when it was my turn.” The younger man said as he followed behind Yunho.

“Really? I didn’t realize it.”

Changmin just made an expression that clearly said that he was not surprised.

“It has been a while since we do this kind of concept. Do you think that’s why?” Yunho asked as he sat on the couch.

“Maybe, I mean it’s not like we go around embracing other men during military service.”

Yunho snorted at that, and by the smile on Changmin’s face, it was exactly the reaction he was trying to get.

“I don’t know Changdolla, I have seen those pictures of you and Siwon, are you sure there were no embracing involved during those long nights?”

“Yah, that doesn’t count.” Changmin said indignantly, “If we count that then we have to count all your hugs with your unit mates.”

Yunho leaned his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes like he was remembering, “That’s a lot of hugs.”

“I know, you’re touchy.” Changmin sat next to him. “I wasn’t safe from it growing up.”

“You make me sound like some sort of pedophile.” He turned his head, still resting on the comfortable cushion, opening one eye to look accusingly at Changmin.

“Don’t worry, young me didn’t mind that much.” Changmin smiled, eyes mismatched, “Neither does current me.”

Yunho let the warmth from Changmin’s voice wash over him, or maybe it was the warmth from the heater. He couldn’t really tell, but it made him feel calm and relaxed, like he could bare all his feelings out in the open. He closed his eyes again.

“It’s strange. I’ve been looking forward to all this for months and yet now that we are actually doing it, I am having a hard time doing intimate shoots.”

“Now you know how I sometimes feel during these photoshoots.” Changmin settled in closer, their heads almost touching on the backrest of their couch. “It’s not that I don’t like it, but once in awhile it feels a bit...”

“Awkward.” Yunho finished.

“To be honest I’m glad.”

Yunho straightened at that, turning sideways to look at Changmin who was still leaning on the cushion, ready to banter if the younger man snarkily poked fun of him like he sometimes do.

“You’re always so passionate and hard working. It’s hard not to feel like I am holding you back when I can’t just lose myself in a shoot and give 200% like you do. Knowing that you also feel this way sometimes makes me feel less guilty.”

His breath caught. It was no secret that Changmin was the more sensitive between them, but considering everything they have accomplished together, he didn’t think that the younger man carry that kind of burden with him.

“Hey, if anything I am the one who should feel guilty for making you think like that. I know I can be a bit too much, I am nothing but grateful that you put up with me.”

Changmin smiled at him. “I am really glad I got you beside me, Hyung.”

“Same here, Changdolla.” Yunho leaned back again, this time his head touching Changmin slightly. “I’m glad we got each other.”

Looking back to the photoshoot, Yunho knew that Changmin was right. There’s nothing wrong with feeling awkward or shy or embarrassed, it didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying himself during the shoot or the poses, it just meant that he was human.

The same with his relationship with Changmin. It was natural to feel amused, angry, sad, happy, uncomfortable or affection, because having feelings was part of being human.

It also meant that he cared, because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have felt anything.

And that would be worse than feeling awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://avalon-dragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
